Polymeric materials that can be processed to form microfiber surfaces and microfiber articles have been identified, including mono-axially oriented films such as polypropylene. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,588. Such polymeric materials can be selected and processed using various techniques, to produce oriented films capable of being microfibrillated to a microfiber surface.
Multi-layer films are generally known, and include a huge variety of different combinations of layer composition, sizes, and methods of preparing the different layers into a multi-layer film, e.g., lamination, co-extrusion, the use of adhesives, etc.
Until now, there has been little if any recognition of the potential benefits and synergies that can be achieved using multi-layer films, particularly co-extruded multi-layer films, to form microfibers, microfiber surfaces, and microfiber articles.